


Lance's last words

by Jessiebulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Sad Ending, This Is Sad, i love pain, lance death, sad pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiebulby/pseuds/Jessiebulby
Summary: Lance gets seriously injured in an explosion that leaves him crushed underneath piles of rocks.At least, Pidge is there through the coms to keep him company until the end.





	Lance's last words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender

“…-nce! Lance! Answer me, please!” a small broken voice pleaded in his ears, through the coms of his helmet.

 

“Pidge?” he replied in a raspy voice that didn’t even sound like his.

 

What happened? He couldn’t remember, but there was one thing he was sure of: he was in excruciating pain, and that was an understatement. He couldn’t seem to be able to move, and everything hurt so bad. He tried to open his eyes, but only saw darkness surrounding him. He could smell iron all around him and there was a wet hot puddle on his left side in which his left arm was resting. He wanted to at least lift his arms, but there were rocks all around him, blocking his movements and crushing his limbs. A big one seemed to be one his left leg and partially on his right, and another one was on his right arm.

 

“Oh my God, Lance! You’re awake… I tried to call the others, but I can’t reach them. I… I don’t know what to do,” she admitted with a heavy sob, panicked.

 

She sounded so distressed that it hurt Lance even more. They were down where? Oh… That’s right, they were on a planet attacked by the Galra Empire. They were trying to protect the population, but the people were hidden in dangerous war zones. Pidge and Lance had been assigned to lead the inhabitants to safer zones. The last thing he remembered was that they were helping children get out of an underground shelter to get them to a safer one. Good thing, because this shelter had been blown to pieces. If he remembered correctly, he had seen a Galra Ship shoot at them just in time to grab the last two young children in the tunnel and throw them the farthest he could without hurting them too much. They fell away from the explosion that destroyed the tunnel all around him. After that, he had blacked out as he heard Pidge scream his name in his helmet.

 

“The kids?” he rasped simply, his mind still being a little cloudy and his breath feeling shallow.

 

“They are alright, I got them all to safety, thanks to you,” she told him.

 

“OK, that’s good,” he said before being seized by a wet coughing fit.

 

The harsh movements it brought seemed to awake new pains all over his body. A hot substance ran down his chin, probably blood. That wasn’t good news.

 

“Lance? Lance, are you…” Pidge started, concerned and anxious.

 

“OK? Not really, to be honest. I’ve had better days,” he replied, laughing a bit before being shook by another painful coughing fit, spilling more blood on his chin. “I… I don’t think I have much time left,” he admitted, fear lacing his voice.

 

He didn’t want to say it, but he knew, deep down, that it was true. The others would never make it in time. Pidge let out another sob.

 

“Don’t say that! You have to fight until the end! I won’t let you… I won’t let you die!” she screamed, crying loudly in the coms now.

 

“I’m sorry, Pidgey,” he told her, his voice also breaking. “You better find someone… as awesome as me… to replace me,” he added, his words being harder and harder to say.

 

The pain was starting to fade away and he felt so cold. Only the blood on his side and on his chin, and the tears running down his cheeks felt warm anymore. At least he wasn’t alone in his last moments.

 

“Lance, don’t leave us… don’t leave me, please. We haven’t finished Killbot Phantasm I yet! And you said you’d introduce us to your family on Earth! And I wanted to present you my father and my mother too! You can’t leave! I don’t want you to…” she cried.

 

She was breaking Lance’s heart without meaning to, but there was nothing he could do. He didn’t want to die either. He wanted to continue fighting to save people across the universe. He wanted to have other rivalry competitions with Keith, taste tests with Hunk, braiding sessions with Allura, discussions with Coran about Earth and Altea, advice from Shiro, and funny times with all of them. He wanted to see his family again and tell them about all the adventures he took part in and all the good he did for so many civilizations. He still wanted to live so bad…

 

“I don’t want to die either… Pidge,” he told her, his voice weaker and his breath becoming shallower by the tick. “When the war will be over… tell my parents I loved them… OK?”

 

He heard Pidge sniffle. “Yeah, OK,” she agreed with a small sob.

 

“…-ance? Pidge? ...-hear us?” They suddenly heard Shiro through the coms, the signal seemingly becoming stronger as they were getting closer.

 

“Shiro! Shiro, we need help! Lance is…” Pidge started, her voice desperate, still holding on with all her might to the small hope of saving him that their team’s arrival represented.

 

But Lance was already hardly holding on to life at this point. He didn’t feel anything anymore and he was really tired. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t wake up again if he did. He vaguely heard Pidge explain the situation to the others. With the last bit of energy he had, Lance decided to tell them his last words.

 

“Hey, everyone… Thank you…” he said has he took his last breath.

 

As he closed his eyes, he heard the concerned voices of his teammates calling his name and Pidge crying. Then a deafening sorrowful roar resounded in his mind and all around him as he felt the gentle embrace of a sad but reassuring familiar energy leading his soul away.

 

He felt peaceful as he became one with the lions’ quintessence to continue fighting alongside his friends and protecting them even after his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me or message me on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d


End file.
